Cheesy Story
|quest=Cheesy Story questline |translation= }} Cheesy Story is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 14.09.2018 Cheesy Story event, for a duration of 10 days only. It goes together with the Cheesy Story questline. Story Tagline: "The cheesy story is so tasty the hold simply can't hold it!" Geography Map areas: starting area (SE), Cheese Monsters Territory area (NE), Cutesy Territory area (SW). Structures: *starting area: **'Storage' **'Slightly Brave Mayor' **'Broken Bridge', unlocks the Cheese Monsters Territory area *Cheese Monsters Territory area: **'Cheese Monsters' **'Broken Bridge', unlocks the Cutesy Territory area *'Cutesy Territory area: **'Cream Cat' **'Archeologists' Airship' **'Cat's House' Objects to take home: ... File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Slightly brave mayor.png|'Slightly Brave Mayor' File:Bridge pink snowy broken 1.png|'Broken Bridge' File:Cheese monsters.png|'Cheese Monsters' Resources: special resources are Fossilized Tree (with Fossilized Bark ), Cat Grass (with Cat's Joy ), Cutesy Tree (with Cutesy Fruits ); Small Fruit Baskets (with 5 Watering Can and ). File:Map_cheesy story_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_cheesy story_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_cheesy story_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_cheesy story_ru02.jpg|Russian VK version map Event articles |-|Say 'cheese'!= Tagline: "Complete additional tasks of the Cheesy Cheesemakers! Perhaps you'll win the Cutesy Tree." |-|Slightly Brave Mayor= }} The Slightly Brave Mayor is a structure in the temporary travel location Cheesy Story. Tagline: "Speak with the Slightly Brave Mayor (upgrade the Slightly Brave Mayor to level 2)" "A kind-hearted cheesemaker. Will help unravel the cheese monsters mystery." Upgrading Slightly Brave Mayor to stage 2 gives the message "MONSTERS! RUN FOR IT!!! Wait, wait… you're not a monster. I'm really sorry for such a greeting. Last night we were attacked by monsters that frightened the whole village, but we boldly fought them by very quickly hiding in the cellar. Unfortunately, the cheese factory is located in a dangerous territory and the monsters did something with the river making it dry out. So we really can't help you with the Flower Cheese. Sorry!", and enables access to Broken Bridge. |-|Broken Bridge (1)= }} The Broken Bridge is a structure in the temporary travel location Cheesy Story. Tagline: "Part of the bridge is collapsed. Fix it to move forward." Upgrading Broken Bridge to stage 2 enables access to the Cheese Monsters Territory area. |-|Cutesy Tree= }} Cutesy Tree is a resource. They can be cut to receive Cutesy Fruits. During the 14.09.2018 Cheesy Story event Cutesy Tree can be found in Cheesy Story and yielded Cutesy Fruits and other items if watered, 50 times overall. Function Tagline: "A unique tree. Its fruits are used to make Flower Cheese. Water it using a Watering Can to make the tree bear fruit." Extracted from the resource: If the player clicks on this resource at most times as many Watering Can has got in the Storage at Cheesy Story (called "watering"), then Cutesy Tree yields: *items: **Cutesy Fruits **Golden Hand, Grimoire, Gloves, Wheel, Amber Potion, Emerald Potion, Super-bomb, Bomb, Mini-bomb, Ancient chip, Tow, Stabilizers, Baskets, Oilcan, Compass, Screw *collections: Earth Collection, Water Collection, Air Collection, Fire Collection. |-|Cheese Monsters= }} The Cheese Monsters is a structure in the temporary travel location Cheesy Story. Tagline:"Solve the Cheese Monsters problem (upgrade Cheese Monsters to level 2)" "They are terrorizing the village of Slightly Brave Cheesemakers. Will help unravel the mystery of Cheesy Story." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . |-|Broken Bridge (2)= }} The Broken Bridge is a structure in the temporary travel location Cheesy Story. Tagline: "Part of the bridge is collapsed. Fix it to move forward." Upgrading Broken Bridge to stage 2 enables access to the Cutesy Territory area. |-|Cream Cat= }} The Cream Cat is a structure in the temporary travel location Cheesy Story. Tagline: "An expert trader. Will help in Cheesy Story." Upgrading Cream Cat to stage 2 gives the message "Meow-hi! So you need to fix the airship? But I live there now. Why should I leave? What will you give me in return? Oh boy, I do love to trade… Let's do it this way: you'll fix my house, it burned down recently, and the airship is yours. Do we have a deal? Sweet, let's shake paws on it!", and enables access to Epiphany the Dwarf. After upgrading Cat's House to stage 2, talking with Cream Cat gives the message "Meow-meow! You did everything exactly like we agreed! Purrrfect!", and enables access to Cat's House. |-|Archeologists' Airship= }} The Archeologists' Airship is a structure in the temporary travel location Cheesy Story. Tagline: "Archeologists' vehicle. Needs repair." Upgrading Archeologists' Airship to stage 2 enables access to Archeology Dwarves. |-|Cat's House= }} The Cat's House is a structure in the temporary travel location Cheesy Story. Tagline: "Restore the Cream Cat's house (upgrade the Cat's House to level 2)" Upgrading Cat's House to stage 2 enables access to Cream Cat. |-|TEMPLATE= }} The XXX is a structure in the temporary travel location Cheesy Story. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . Notes Category:Locations